The disclosure generally relates to a switching circuit and, more particularly, to a switching circuit capable of reducing parasitic capacitance variation.
Switches configured in parallel connection are often employed in many integrated circuits, so that the circuitry characteristics of the integrated circuit can be adjusted by turning on or turning off a certain number of switches.
The aforementioned turning on or turning off operations of the switches cause great variation in the parasitic capacitance within the integrated circuit. The circuitry characteristics of some integrated circuits are very sensitive to the magnitude of the parasitic capacitance. Accordingly, the operating performance or accuracy of the integrated circuit would be adversely affected if the variation of the parasitic capacitance cannot be effectively reduced.